ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kumogakure: A bit of training from Kaito and Raion
Participants: Kaito Ryu, Raion Yuki RaionTou: - Raion would wake the way he always does, late and lazily not wanting to leave the comfortableness of his bed. After hitting the snooze button 10 times he decided it was about time he got up. As raion sat up in bed, there was a smell in the air that was all too familar to him, his mothers banana bread, she would bake it almost everymorning as she was a master at baking, very yummy foods. As if the smell was a modivation Raion rushed to change and shower to get downstairs as fast as he could to eat his moms delectiable banana bread. After almost falling down the stairs Raion would grab the biggest slice of the bread and shove it into his mouth and put about 4 extra slices into his little lunch bag for a snack, as today was the day Raion would try and learn a water jutsu, after hearing of his fathers stories about how he could cut a small forst down or how he could piearce a bird flighing 100 meters in the sky with a single ice needle. Wanting to be as strong as father Raion would have to start by learning water jutsus then make his way to wind jutsus then finally he could master the yuki's clan Kekkei Genkai, but he knew it was a long and challanging road to get there. Raion would finally make it to the training grounds in the village, being on of the first ones there he would go to his usual spot and take his book out on water jutsus, he had chosen to try and learn Hidden mist jutsu first as he liked trying to spy unseen, like a ninja. Raion would put the book down on the ground open to the page, as he put his hands in the Tiger Seal to focus on the jutsu. KaitoRyu: -As Kaito was walking back toward the village of Kumogakure he would notice that the time was around mid day and the sun was high in the sky. Approaching the village he would kick a few rocks around while holding his hands in his pockets. He was on his way back from a diplomatic mission to the land of waves. Being an immensely intelligent individual Kaito was often chosen for such duties. The Kage prefered a well toned mind rather than body when it came to diplomatic missions, but Kaito wouldn't complain. It was an easy mission usually and paid very well indeed. The heavy coin purse would roll around in Kaito's pouch and make a jingling sound. As he walked toward the village a wind current would meet his face and blow his long light blue hair would blow back. The sweet scent of dango meatballs filled the air as the wind passed by. The flak he wore was white with the Kumogakure symbol on it. Under this he wore a sleeveless black shirt. His pants were white with black ribbons tied around the knees and accompanied by high-topped black tabi on his feet. His arms and hands were covered by a white and black plated glove. On his face was a black mask that covered from his neck to his nose. His eyes were a bright blue to match his hair. On his shoulder sat a white and black kitten. Usually Kaito would be carrying his gourd full of black rain oil, but as stated earlier he had been on a diplomatic mission and not a physical one. Kaito decided he would see if anyone boy was training in the training grounds before he reported to the Kage about his mission. When he got there he saw a boy he had never met before. The boy was attempting to work on a jutsu of some kind. Kaito couldn't see what it was yet, but he would try to teach the kid something if he was willing to learn. So he would approach him and say. "Hey, you there what are you trying to do?" Kaito infact knew what the boy was trying to do, but not specifically. He would stand there waiting for the boy's retort.- RaionTou: -Raion would open his eyes, while still holding the tiger seal with his hands. " im tring to learn a new jutsu, hidden mist jutsu. But it seems i cant even make a puff of mist yet" Raion would look upset by it but he wouldnt stop, as he held the tiger seal oncemore. Raion would notice the man was still standin there, he would ask " why do you know how to do water jutsus?? " he would ask with a questioning look? with the book on the ground between them Raion would pick it up, and ask again " do you know how to do these sir??" he would ask with the same questioning face- KaitoRyu: -As the boy asks Kaito a question he would turn to him and not say a word. He did know how to preform the hidden mist technique and he had a few minutes to spare to what the heck maybe he should teach the kid something. As Kaito closes the gap between them he would pull his hands up just below his mouth that was hidden by a black mask. His hands were in the form of the Tiger seal. Doing this he would focus on moulding his chakra into water and then making that into the mist the boy was looking to emit. After a few seconds a thick mist would cover them both and just before the man dissapeared from the boy's sight he would reach out and grab the book in his hand. Kaito would then slowly whisper. "Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu." As he does this he would take about ten steps back and wait to hear the boy panicking.- RaionTou: - as the mist would envelope both of them, the book would be snatched from Raions hands and with a look of excitment, and panic when he reached for the book, but could not find nor grab either. Raion would wander around and around calling for the man " mister?? mister?? where did you go??" in a voice that sounded like panic and excitment as now Raion could see what the jutsu was like and how to do it properly - Category:Kumogakure RP 207